gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Schafter V12
|variants = Schafter V12 (Armored) |related = Schafter Schafter LWB Schafter LWB (Armored) Schwartzer |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Tailgater (needle) Schafter White 2 (dial texture) |inttxd = Schafter White 2 |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = schafter3 |handlingname = SCHAFTER3 |textlabelname = SCHAFTER3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor Schafter V12 is a luxury four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Schafter V12 is a high-performance version of the Schafter, based on the and as the name suggests, sports an upgraded V12 engine and a sportier appearance. Aside from the new interior and the redesigned details in the front and rear bumpers, the Schafter V12 looks nearly identical to the standard model. The wheel arches in the Schafter V12 are also tweaked from its basic counterpart. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Schafter V12 is dramatically different than the normal counterpart, as it sports an upgraded version of the original apparent V12 (sounding higher-revving and louder likely due to big-bored exhaust manifolds and tuned camshafts/valve timing, despite its cover and model remaining identical). This provides more power to its rear wheels, offering better acceleration and subsequently a higher top speed. Traction has also been improved and braking times reduced slightly. Its outright performance is much higher than its simple appearance implies, with acceleration being mostly comparable to the Zentorno and a top speed which rivals the Adder. Handling is a bit of a mixed bag: it has a very tight cornering radius and strong response time (true to its Sedan origins), but the extremely powerful engine makes it prone to oversteer and lose control. Keeping it under control is no easy feat in the corners, as the torque put out by the engine is significantly more than the car can handle. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Notable Owners * Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' SchafterV12-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The on Legendary Motorsport. SchafterV12-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Schafter V12 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants Tony Prince Tony Prince owns a black Schafter V12 as part of the After Hours update. The car has a unique license plate, "PR1NCE", and a Liberty Horn. It only appears in Resident DJ missions and Nightclub Management missions where Tony lets the player drive. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Schafter3-GTAO-front-PR1NCE.png|Tony's Schafter V12. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Seven models need to be destroyed in Repo - Sasquashed. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $116,000. Trivia * The Schafter V12 has been observed to be faster than high-end hypercars such as the T20 and the Osiris, though it lacks in the acceleration department. Note that, statistics wise, and speedometer-wise, it is still much slower than these vehicles. * The Schafter V12 is in the "Sports" class, contrary to its armored counterpart, which is in the "Sedans" class. See Also *Schafter *Schafter V12 (Armored) - armored variant. *Schafter LWB - long wheelbase variant. *Schafter LWB (Armored) - long wheelbase armored variant. Navigation }} pl:Schafter V12 Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Sedans Category:Luxury Cars Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online